Fabulous Angela's Wiki
Navigation to our wikis compared: *Dr. Cares Wiki *Heart's Medicine Wiki *Sally's Salon Wiki *Official Stories Only Welcome to the Fabulous Angela's Wiki Hello. Welcome to the Fabulous Angela Wiki, a wiki made by Fabulous Angela Corporation 8.0. Feel free to take a look around! Oldest News #We have released our following new channels: "Fabulous Angela", "Heart's Medicine, and Delicious Emily" after December 25th 2016 (Christmas Day). #The free channel offer for assistive technologies ended December 31st, 2016. Latest news #July 11th, 2016 - Some Off-topic Contents are removed from Fabulous Angela's Wiki, and is moved to Off-topic Contents. This wiki is still a "popular one". ~AngelaNapoli2016 #In order to keep the English-language as high as possible! - As of May 28, 2019, we no longer accept any Chinese contents (mostly) from this wiki. We always accept all English-only contents that are addable to this wiki. ~AngelaNapoli2016 Polls Here are the polls which you can vote by questions. Who is your favorite character in Delicious Emily series? (Updated April 2019) Emily O'Malley Patrick O'Malley Paige O'Malley Francois Truffaut Angela Napoli Evelyn Napoli Edward Napoli Antonio Napoli Vito Napoli Kate O'Malley Brigid Duffy Allison Heart Grace Stepford Sharon Stepford Mary-Lynn Stacey Mike Andy Chad Stepford Who is your favorite character in Fabulous Angela series? (Updated April 2019) Angela Napoli Kitty Jackson Virginia Hills Jenny Garcia Emily O'Malley Killian Murray Victoria Janet Morgan Matt Miller Chloe Morgan Evelyn Napoli Edward Napoli Sally Milligan Francois Truffaut Who is your favorite character in Heart's Medicine series? (Updated April 2019) Allison Heart Emily O'Malley Daniel Summers Connor McCoy Jenny Pope Michael Owen John Summer Ruth Phelps Sophia Gomez Joe Albright Lisa Asher Chance Foley Robin Fisher David Quinn Mason Hamilton Victor Hamilton Mathilda Heart Ryan Maples Sam Stan Theman Leon Vinson Olivia Robinson Aubrey Nakama Freddy Morris Lee Ermey Ulrika Acker Who is your favorite character in Cathy's Crafts? Cathy Bradford Ivy Bradford Fred Bradford Emily O'Malley Paige O'Malley Kendra Mark Rohann Donatella Chloe Patty Lilia Mary le Chef series poll has removed. Who is your favorite character in Dr. Cares? (Updated April 2019) Amy Cares Emily O'Malley Paige O'Malley Arthur Cares Killian Murray Lisa Fox Becca Everly Crystal Upton Alice Cares How often do you play the following series? Everyday Usually Very often Often Semi-often Sometimes Rarely Very rarely Out of all games in the following series, which one do you claim is the best? Delicious Delicious 2 Delicious 3: Emily's Tea Garden Delicious 4: Emily's Taste of Fame Sally's Salon: The First Sally's Salon: Spa Delicious 5: Emily's Holiday Season Heart's Medicine: Season One Delicious 6: Emily's Childhood Memories Sally's Salon: Studio Delicious 7: Emily's True Love Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise Delicious 8: Emily's Wonder Wedding Delicious 9: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Sally's Salon: Quick Clips Delicious 10: Emily's New Beginning Delicious 11: Emily's Home Sweet Home Delicious 12: Emily's Hopes and Fears Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge Fabulous 2: Angela's Fashion Fever Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal Delicious: Emily's Cook & Go Delicious 13: Emily's Message in a Bottle Delicious 14: Emily's Christmas Carol Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911 Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat The Love Boat Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life Mortimer Beckett and the Book of Gold How many hours have you played these series? Less than 3 hours 3-6 hours 6-12 hours 12-24 hours 1-3 days 4-7 days 1-2 weeks 3-4 weeks 1-3 months 4-6 months 7-12 months More than a year Which of the following series do you like the most? Delicious Emily (17 seasons, and 2 mini-games) Fabulous Angela (5 seasons) Heart's Medicine (4 seasons) Dr. Cares (3 seasons) Sally's Salon (6 seasons) The Love Boat (2 seasons) Parker and Lane (2 seasons) Amber's Airline (2 seasons) Which game was easiest? Delicious Delicious 2 Delicious 3: Emily's Tea Garden Delicious 4: Emily's Taste of Fame Sally's Salon: The First Sally's Salon: Spa Delicious 5: Emily's Holiday Season Heart's Medicine: Season One Delicious 6: Emily's Childhood Memories Sally's Salon: Studio Delicious 7: Emily's True Love Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise Delicious 8: Emily's Wonder Wedding Delicious 9: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Sally's Salon: Quick Clips Delicious 10: Emily's New Beginning Delicious 11: Emily's Home Sweet Home Delicious 12: Emily's Hopes and Fears Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge Fabulous 2: Angela's Fashion Fever Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal Delicious: Emily's Cook & Go Delicious 13: Emily's Message in a Bottle Delicious 14: Emily's Christmas Carol Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911 Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat The Love Boat Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life Mortimer Beckett and the Book of Gold Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse